¿Has visto a Draco pasar por aqui?
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Si!, Hola, ¿si ves a Draco, le podrias decir que estoy enamorado de el? YaoiSlash. HarryxDraco
1. capitulo 1

FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS KARI!!!!!!

DESPUES DE MESES Y MESES DE ESPERA AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE TU REGALO!!!!!!.....

Nótese por favor que esto fue escrito a las seis y media de la mañana escuchando rage beat en una pijamada de veinte personas ^^

****

**_¿Has visto a Draco pasar por aquí?_**

Primer capitulo: Si lo ves, le dices que lo amo por favor ^^

Harry corría por los pasillos de Hogwats, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

La gente volteaba al verlo pasar, pero, ya acostumbrados a que el niño que vivió hiciera sus cosas excéntricas, lo ignoraban rápidamente, sin que eso a él le importara.

Sentía como una fuerte determinación, navegaba por sus venas, inundando todo su cuerpo, llevándolo hacia donde su corazón lo guiara, hacia el dueño de su afecto, dispuesto, hoy, a decirle por fin lo que sentía.

- !Harry¡

- ¡Ron! ¿has visto a Malfoy?

- O_o…no… ¿pero por que buscas a ese des…?

El pelirrojo miro hacia ambos lados, llegando a la conclusión que su amigo ya lo habían dejado solo, sin ni siquiera esperar a que el terminara de hablar y que los cuadros lo miraban como si fuera un tarado (NdA: lo eres ¬¬)

Ron les sonrió estúpidamente, cuando, nuevamente, el único heredero de los Potters. Apareció, nuevamente de la nada y lo detenía jalándolo del brazo con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¡Me duele Gil! T_T

-  oye!...- dijo el moreno, ignorando el comentario del otro chico- si lo ves, dile que lo amo ^^

Y luego, tan misteriosa y rápidamente como apareció, desapareció, perdiéndose tras la esquina del pasillo, dejando a un Ron con la boca abierta, la cual, casi literalmente, tocaba el suelo.

- ... ¿perdón?

Minutos después, mientras Harry Potter corría por el castillo, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter corría hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, en busca de una explicación, que como bien sospechaba, solo se la podría dar la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger.

Rápidamente le chillo la contraseña a la señora gorda, la cual se le podía escuchar despotricando, aun horas después, sobre los pelirrojos mal educados y agresivos, pero, justo en ese momento, una adolescente guapa e histérica choco contra su pecho.

- ¿¿¿¡¡RON, has visto a Malfoy!!???

- ¿¿Qué les pasa a todos con ese imbecil hoy??- bufo el joven, enfadado- y sobretodo ¿QUE ES ESO QUE *NUESTRO* (nótese…) HARRY ESTA ENAMORADO DE ÉL?

Hermione se sonrojo, y le sonrió inocentemente.

- Puesss- la chica bacilo un momento- es algo que vengo notando desde hace un tiempo así que, hace un rato tuve una conversación con Harry…y ¡eso!

- ¿Eso que? ¬¬

- que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy y decidió declarársele ^.^

- …

- ¿Ron?

- …

- ¿Ron?

- …

- ¡vamos hombre despierta!

El muchacho sin previo aviso la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla.

- ¿¿¿Y como **_TU_** permitiste eso ¬¬**???

- Me duele T.T

- Te lo mereces ¬¬- dejándola en paz, la chica se empezó a frotar los hombros, resentida- Ahora responde

Hermione lo miro extrañada.

- creo que es un poco obvio ¿no?… me gusta verlo feliz…aun que sea al lado de un ser tan insoportable y despreciable (NdA: Desgraciada...¬¬)

Ron se pateo mentalmente por darle un argumento tan bueno.

- ¿Y que pasa si él lo rechaza? No creo que con eso el sea muy feliz- Si! Tenía un punto a su favor.

- No lo va a hacer ^^

- ¿y se puede saber como tú sabes eso?

- Intuición femenina- le susurro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ron la podría haber matado allí mismo, pero, aun que le costara mucho admitirlo, tenia razón, si su amigo era feliz con *ese* tendría que aceptarlo.

- Entonces, querida Mione… ¡¡¡Que estamos haciendo aquí!!!...¡¡¡vamos a busca al imbecil ese y decirle que le gusta a Harry!!!

La chica le sonrió, y tomándolo de la mano, salieron en busca del rubio y guapo Slytherin.

                  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry bajo los escalones de las mazmorras, de dos en dos, sentía como si su pobre corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca en cualquier minuto.

De pronto, una cabeza morena con bucles junto a la de una chica rubia con el cabello largo y lacio hicieron que detuviera su carrera.

- ¡BLAISE! ¡PANSY!

Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta, con una expresión de frialdad y desprecio en la cara, la peor que Harry hubiera visto nunca, pero antes que pudieran atacar al otro muchacho, este los interrumpió.

- este Mm… ¿¡han visto a Malfoy!?

Pansy casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar la pregunta del Gryffindor, mientras Blaise solo encarnaba una ceja, curioso.

- ¿y se puede saber para que lo buscas?- susurro el joven, arrastrando las palabras al mas puro estilo Malfoy.

Harry se ruborizo de golpe, profundamente.

- para yo…si lo ven... díganle que…bueno yo…- el gry trago sonoramente-¡solo díganle que le quiero OK!

Esta vez, si Pansy no se cayó de espaldas fue únicamente, y solamente gracias a que Blaise Zabbini tenía unos muy rápidos reflejos.

- ¿¿y que te hace pensar que el te corresponde?? ¿¿ah...AH??- Chillo la chica, histérica, mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes, bajaba la mirada, apenado.

- ...

- ¿y aparte… por que habríamos nosotros de ayudarte?

-  Tienes razón…- Harry seguía sin separar sus iris del piso- no tendrían por que hacerlo…

- … pero lo haremos igual… ¿cierto Pansy?

- ¡¿que?!- la chica miro a su amigo como si este estuviera loco.

- Que lo haremos igual, por el bien de Draco ¿¿**_CIERTO_??**

La rubia pareció meditárselo un instante.

- entonces Potter... ¿el mensaje es que te gusta cierto?- ambos Sly le sonrieron a Harry, mientras este asentía, nerviosamente.

- Si… pero…

- ¡vamos Pansy! ¡¡¡por Draco!!!

- Pero…

- ¡Muevete mujer!

Y lo último que vio Harry fueron dos manchas con el uniforme de Slytherin perderse por el castillo.

Cuando se disponía a seguir con su búsqueda, la voz de Blaise se hizo presente

- si te interesa en le ultimo lugar que lo Vi, fue en el despacho de Snape…pero…si lo quieres encontrar…¡¡APURATE!!

               *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Severus Snape, intentaba corregir exámenes de primer año, poniéndoles comentarios sarcásticos en cada uno, como "necesitas estudiar" o "apestas en pociones mas que un troll con gases" o un par de "¿Cómo es que, siendo tan estupido, lograste entrar en este colegio?"

Cuando, el muy conocido niño que vivo se presento en su despacho.

- ¡Prof. Snape! ¿ha visto a Draco Malfoy?

Por supuesto, Snape levanto la ceja derecha.

- estuvo aquí hace unos minuto… pero, mira Potter si se que le has hecho algo malo, me preocupare personalmente que te echen antes de que puedas terminar de decir Quid…

- Prof… ¬¬

- ¿si?- Snape se sorprendió, al, por primera vez, escuchar a Harry hablándole sin estar nervioso, o sin odio en la voz.

- Si ve a Draco, dígale que lo quiero ¿por favor?

Demasiado shockeado como para darle una respuesta coherente, Severus solo asintió, sintiendo como, por primera vez en TODA su vida, alguien o algo lo dejaba sin palabras.

- ¿Potter…que demonios…?

Pero Harry ya había abandonado la oficina del profesor de pociones tiempo atrás.

Severus sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo un puñado de polvos flu, corrió hasta la chimenea mientras gritaba.

- ¡A la mansión Malfoy!

Segundos después la rubia y sensual cabeza de Lucius Malfoy se hizo presente en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué pasa Sevvy? Se te ve alterado.

Ignorando el sobrenombre, Snape jalo a Lucius dentro, mientras le decía, medio ahogado por las risas, tan poco comunes en el.

- no te imaginas lo que acaba de pasarme ^^…

                    *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

  -hermoso día para dar un paseo ¿no crees minerva?

- claro Albus, el sol esta delicioso ^^

Ambos profesores se sonrieron, cuando Lucius Malfoy paso corriendo frente a ellos, seguidos por Severus Snape.

Ambos profesores se miraron, cuando Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger pasaron corriendo frente a ellos seguido por Blaise  Zabbini y Panzy Parkinson, en dirección contraria a la tomada por el señor Malfoy y Snape.

Ambos profesores parpadearon, cuando, mas de la mitad de Hogwarts paso frente a los ojos de ambos, corriendo como posesos, en distintas direcciones.

- ¿pero que pasa a…?

Albus Dumbledore no termino su frase, al ver a Harry Potter pasar corriendo frente a sus ojos, en dirección al bosque, la cual, de casualidad, era la tomada por Lucius y Severus.

- algo extraño esta pasando aquí minerva…

- así es…

- y no me gusta nada…

- ¿crees que tiene algo que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser nombrado-aun-que-ya-este-muerto-que-tiempo-atrás?

- O sea Voldemort.

- Si ¬¬

- No lo se Minerva- Dumbledore se levanto los lentes en forma pensativa- no lo …

McGonagall lanzo un grito.

- ¡Albus desapareciste!

- Mira el suelo ¬¬

Allí, el actual director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, era un revoltijo de piernas y manos con un joven primer año, el cual se deshacía en disculpas.

Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, Albus le sonrió al pequeño, para inspirarme confianza.

- debería ir con mas cuidado señor Benes ^^

- yo lo siento, señor…- el chico pareció cavilar unos instantes- profesores ¿habrán visto a Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Al señor Malfoy?- minerva lo pensó un minuto- no creo haberlo visto en la multitud enardecida que paso hace un rato… ¿y tu Albus?

- No…pero- el anciano miro de arriba abajo al joven Hufflenpuff el cual le hablaba, preguntándose ¿Por qué demonios EL estaría buscando al chico mas malo y rudo del colegio? Así se lo hizo saber.

- Pues… si lo ven…le pueden decir que Harry Potter lo amo.

Ambos profesores lo miraron con los ojos como plato, para luego exigirle, casi violentamente, una explicación para tamaña tontería.

- ¡¡Si es cierto!!...mire, el le esta pidiendo a todos los que ve qu lo ayuden a buscarlo, y los que le ayudan le piden a otros chicos ayuda..y así…no me extrañaría que ahora todo el colegio estuviera buscándolo…

- Eso explica muchas cosas ¿no crees minerva?

- Así es…

- Y que hacemos ahora- pregunto el pequeño, ya completamente en confianza con ambos adultos.

- Mm…- el director pareció meditarlo un poco- que tal si…BUSCAMOS A DRACO MALFOY!!!!

Y así, los tres salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a la tomada por Harry.

**_Fin del primer capitulo_**

Espero que les guste!!!

Y me dejen muchos reviews… detalle quiero que sepan que en este fic no me voy a demorar casi nada en subirlo ya que tengo ya la mayoría escrita ^.^…pero como es muy largo mejor lo separo en capítulos.

No lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo puse en formato decente!!!!!!!!!!!

Voy a llorar T________T

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

Feliz cumple niña mosha ^^


	2. capitulo 2

Advertencia: no creo necesario decir que esto es yaoi/slash por que creo que con el capitulo pasado quedo bien clarito...pero debo decir que este cap, y el fic de aquí en adelante tendrá bastantes mas parejas yaois y heterosexuales n_n

Hola gente!!!!!!

He vuelto...y desde las lejanías subo esta parte (léase...la casa de LilikaTo ¬¬)

Pero antes quería agradecerles, sinceramente, a la gente que me dejo reviews, me suben mucho la moral n_n...a parte me han dicho tantas veces este año que apesto escribiendo que todas sus opiniones me suben demasiado el animo para seguir escribiendo!!!!!

LilikaTo: cállate maldita bastarda autocompasiva ¬.¬

Moony: pero si en verdad sufrí!!! T_T

LilikaTo: ¡cállate y deja empezar el fucking fic!

Moony:....-_-...

**_Segundo capitulo_**

Lucius Malfoy resoplo…¿¿Dónde se metía su hijo cuando lo necesitaba?? Y ¿¿Cómo era que no se estaba revolcando con Severus, en el único momento a solas que tenían en mucho tiempo??

Lanzo un mechón de su rubio cabello tras la oreja, mientras el profesores de pociones, parado a su lado buscaba con sus ojos negros la joven figura de Draco, sonrió, Severus se veía tan lindo, en este minutos hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no tirarse encima de èl, pero, si algo no sucedía pronto, no tenia la menor idea donde iban a para. (*cof, cof en un motel cof, cof*)

Para alegría, o desilusión del rubio, Harry Potter llego corriendo donde ellos estaban.

Pensándolo mejor, se dio cuenta que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para joderle un rato la vida al moreno.

- señor Potter, que alegraría verlo.

Harry se dio vuelta a mirarlo, con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos y su boquita roja y carnosa jadeando hasta más no poder.

- señor Malfoy… me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero lo estoy mirando a usted así que, No

Ingeniosa respuesta.

- es cierto lo que dice el rumor, querido Potter, que estas buscando cierta *cosa* que me pertenece…*sonrisa malévola*

- si se refiere a su hijo- Harry fijo sus ojos en los fríos hielos de Malfoy tomando todo su valor Gryffindor respondió- Si… ¿lo ha visto?

- ¿Y se puede saber para que lo necesitas?- la sonrisa malévola aun bailaba en los labios de Lucius, mientras a su lado, Severus babeaba ^^

- …para decirle que lo amo

Con un movimiento rápido, Lucius agarro el mentón del menor y lo apretó con fuerzas.

- eres muy valiente pequeño…

- …- Harry hacia todo lo posible para que el miedo que sentía por el supuesto mortifago no llegara a sus ojos, preguntándose intrigado, a donde quería llegar el hombre.

- Así me lo han dicho…

- Podrías morir en este minuto bajo mis garras y nadie lo sabría, ¿te diste cuenta?

Harry miro con desesperación a su profesor de pociones, el cual solamente le dio vuelta la cara, ignorándolo completamente, que Lucius hiciese lo que quisiera, el confiaba en su, medio loco, medio pervertido, juicio *si es que lo tiene -_-*

- no le temo señor Malfoy… haré lo que este en mis manos para estar junto a Draco.

- Eso me gusta… tienes actitud y rebeldía, me agradas muchacho…

- ¿¿¿O_O???

- ¿quieres que te ayudemos? ^.^

- …O_O!!!!!!!!!!...¿¿¿Que???

- que si necesita ayuda Potter- fue la primera acotación de Snape a la conversación.

- Pues este…-Harry miro a ambos hombres y luego les sonrió sinceramente, por primera vez en su vida.

Lucius se parecida tanto a Draco.

- !!!!!!!vamos por él¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Y el trío más extraño nunca visto en Hogwarts (o por lo menos en este capitulo) salio corriendo.

                 O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sirius parpadeo.

Remus rió por lo bajo.

Y Ron lo único que quería era seguir buscando a su amigo, o que Hermione lo viniera a rescatar de la situación más incomoda en la cual había estado en su vida: decirle a Sirius Black que su ahijado estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy y necesitaba ayuda.

- tiene que ser una broma… ¿que quieres decir, "querido" Ron, cuando me dices que Harry esta…-el animago sintió como un nudo bajaba por su garganta al pronunciarlas ultimas palabras-…enamorado de un… Yucks!!?

- Este…- risa nerviosa- lalalaaaa… ^^

- Contéstame ¬¬

- Es que...Sirius…Harry se enamoro de…

- No se lo digas…- Remus suspiro, escondiéndose tras una mesa.

Sirius no era una persona agradable cuando estaba enfadado.

- ¿¿!!COMO DIJISTE PEQUEÑO ALFEÑIQUE COLORIN¡¡??

Auch! Gimió el licántropo mentalmente, como había pensado antes, Sirius no era una linda persona cuando estaba enojado, sobre todo cuando su enojo venia derivado de que una serpiente intentaba arrebatarle lo suyo, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

El había vivido en carne propia eso, aun que eso, ya era otra historia*

- Vamos Padfoot ^^, deberías alegrarte por él ¿no?

- …un maldito Slyterin…desgraciado hijo de Lucius Malfoy…¬¬…

- ^^U !Vamos hombre¡ que en este minuto el lo que más necesita es  tu ayuda… no que te enojes con el por el camino elegido por su corazón…

- ¡Pero Moony! T_T...es un Slyterin…futuro mortifago...

- ¬¬ no seas prejuicioso…

- Pero Moony! T_T… ¡no le conviene!

- ¬¬* que sabes tu de eso señor "me meto con el licántropo" que yo sepa los lobos feroces no son una pareja muy conveniente…

- ¡pero Moony! T_T ¡¡no tiene nada que ver!!

- ¬¬*… si lo tiene…sin contar que tú como padrino estas obligado apoyarlo y amarlo no importe la situación.

- ¡Pero Moony! T_T

- ¬¬** James y  Lily lo hubiesen querido así…

- pero Moony T________T

- ¬¬**** te jodes

- T_______________T

- ¬¬**************

- ¿vamos a buscarlo? ^^ *¡¡¡¡temo por mi vida!!!! Moony esta enojado T_T*

- ¡por fin entiendes, ¿no tarado!?

- Te odio Moony- Sirius hizo un mohín…

- No lo haces ¬¬

- Si lo hago ¬¬

- No lo haces y lo sabes ^^

- …tienes razón -_-

- ^^ eso esta mejor- y tomando cariñosamente del brazo de Sirius lo encamino en dirección sur- ¡y Ron! No te preocupes, nosotros los ayudaremos en la búsqueda.

- Este… ¿gracias?

- Vamos Paddy… en búsqueda de Malfoy…o de Harry… o El que parezca primero ^^U

Y ambos adultos se fueron, dejando a ron con una gran gota e la cabeza (NdA: estilo anime ^.^)

- dime si eso no es amor Ron ^^

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- ron dio un salto, para caer en los brazos de la chica- me asustaste Hermione O_o

- ¬¬… bajate y sigamos buscando a Malfoy.

Ron, muy a su pesar, se bajo de los brazos de la chica.

-¿a que te refieres con lo que me dijiste antes?

La muchacha miro a su amigo y suspiro, Ron Weasley era tan ingenuo a veces, así que, prefiriendo omitir la charla de "cual relación tienen Sirius y Remus" solo le dijo.

- nada, nada, no te preocupes… ¿Qué tal si seguimos buscando a Malfoy?

- Mjjj…

- Que animo ¬¬

- No me pidas más… ¿OK?

- Lo que quieras ^^

De esta forma los dos Gryffindors siguieron en lo que mas de medio colegio había estado en toda la tarde: averiguar donde demonios había ido Draco Malfoy, y si lo encontraban, decirle que Harry Potter se moría por el.

        *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Dos horas más tardes, más de la mitad del colegio se hallaba en el gran comedor, Harry, sentado en un banco, era consolado por Ginny Weasley y un paternal y comprensivo, aun que nadie lo creyera, Lucius.

Había pasado ya todo el día, y ni luces de Draco, la esperanza en el corazón del pequeño y dulce chico Gry eran cada vez mas pequeño.

Y el sentimiento de desesperación y miedo eran cada vez más grandes. 

- no te preocupes Harry ^^…vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

- Es cierto Potter ^_^ ¿Dónde se fue toda tu valentía de león? Grrr...

- Creo que en el mismo lugar que esta su hijo señor Malfoy, nadie lo sabe- Lucius le dio una mirada triste mientras le apretaba suavemente el hombro de pronto Remus entro al gran comedor.

- ¡Licántropo!... ¿alguna noticia de el?

- ¬¬ ¡mortifago! Nopes… es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra- Remus se puso frente a Harry y le abrazo con fuerzas, este devolvió el abrazo de pura inercia. Ya que estaba seguro que en cualquier minuto escucharía su corazón romperse en dos.

- ¿Y donde dejaste a Severus y a Black?

- Se quedaron juntos…- el hombre lobo trago saliva- y solos buscando a Malfoy.

Ambos adultos se miraron.

- va a haber hecatombe nuclear U.U - gimió el rubio mientras se escondía debajo de una mesa, Remus solo asintió mientras se fijaba en la frágil figura de Harry.

- Hay que tener esperanza Harry..¡¡ pronto va a aparecer!!

- Es que no sé lo que me da mas miedo-el muchacho fijo sus ojos verdes en las joyas de oro que eran los de Remus- que no aparezca…o que aparezca ahora mismo.

*la niña se hace auto propaganda de su otro fic "acaso no me quieres? ^^"

ojala este capitulo les allá gustado harto ya que me entretuve yo harto escribiéndolo ^______^

y también espero que dejen reviews...si se que es malo mendigarle a los lectores...T_T...pero es que me hacen sentir tan bien!!!!....se que me entienden n_n

PD: Nabichan, yo casi hago que te echen por que TU casi haces que mi mama me mandara al psiquiátrico por andar con la polera/banderín/gorro de "Viva Draco Malfoy y le ganara al colorin" ¬¬


	3. capitulo 3

OK OK…*MooNy se esconde detrás de su escritorio* no tengo escuchas por haber demorado tanto por que este capitulo ya estaba escrito…pero pero…los quiero mucho les vale eso ^________^

Tercer capitulo

- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El chico sentado junto al lago, sobre un árbol miro asustado al otro muchacho, el cual simplemente se dedicaba a observarlo con la boca abierta.

- ¡Draco Malfoy!

- ¡niño que no tengo la menor idea como se llama! ¬¬

- ¡¡eso no importa!!- chillo el chico histérico, mientras agitaba su morena y linda cabecita- ¡te hemos estado buscando por mas de medio colegio!

- ¿hemos…? ¿a mi? Se que soy un hombre muy guapo y popular (el ego ¬¬) pero… ¿Quiénes me buscan y para que?

- este… si te soy sincero…no tengo la menor idea ^^U

- ¬¬...buena esa niñato…

- solo se que de repente Blaise Zabbini y Hermione Granger me pidieron que por favor te buscara y te dijera…que…-el joven pareció meditársela unos momentos, dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza-… no lo recuerdo…

- que genio ¬¬***… ¿y que hacia Blaise con la sangre sucia? O_o?

El muchacho omitió la pregunta.

- …algo con Harry Potter…es lo único que se…

El corazón de Draco se detuvo por unos instantes, hace algún tiempo que el y Potter se llevaban bastante bien, o sea, se ignoraban y hablaban cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero era ya inevitable que sus mejillas enrojecieran con el solo nombre del otro chico.

Y aun le era extraño que el quisiera verlo, pensando que Harry antes lo odiaba.

El rubio miro a su interlocutor, el cual aun se seguía dando golpecitos en la cabeza.

- este…niño… ¿vamos?

- ¡Ah! Claro… quizás mientras caminamos recuerde lo que te tenía que decir.

Draco suspiro apestado, era increíble lo tolerante que se había puesto en este ultimo tiempo, luego de la gran derrota de Voldemort, en la cual el tubo mucho que ver, todos habían empezado a valer frente a sus ojos mas por su persona que por su dinero…Miró de reojo la insignia del muchacho… 

Yucks!!...un Ravenclaw!... ¿En que demonios me estoy convirtiendo?, pensó el chico rubio, justo antes de que su profesor de pociones y…¿Sirius Black? Aparecieran frente a el, corriendo uno al lado del otro ^_^

- ¡¡¡DRACO!!!

- ¡¡¡Maldito y desgraciado niño Malfoy!!!

- ¿Que?

- Que te hemos buscado por todo Hogwarts...

- ¿Quienes?

- ¡¡¡¡Casi todo el colegio!!!!

- O.O...¿que?

Ambos hombres lo miraron feo.

- ¡¡ESO TARADO!!

- No insultes a mi ahijado ¬¬

- Tu vives insultando al mío pelo grasiento ¬¬**

- Cállate perrito… por lo menos mi ahijado no es un estupido el cual ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar a una persona cuando la busca y tiene que meter a medio colegio en sus problemas amorosos.

- Por lo menos tiene problemas amorosos!!... no como tu Snape… ¿Qué sucede, Lucius ya no quiere que le rasques la barriguita…?

- ¿Por qué Potter tiene problemas amorosos conmí…?- las palabras se desintegraron en la boca de Draco, mientras un profundo color carmesí subía por sus mejillas.

Y a ninguno de los dos adultos le importaba en lo más mínimo sus dudas.

- si mal no recuerdo Black, el único que tiene que rascar barriguitas acá eres tú… yo no tengo un novio que una vez al mes sea una bestia peluda.

- ¡Mira tú!.. el novio de la bestia peluda va a romperte la cara en este minuto si no te callas…¬¬

- ¡ja...no me hagas reír…! ¿Tú y quienes más?

- ¿Señores…?...no les parece que deberíamos apurarnos…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Chillaron ambos hombres, mientras se abrazaban.

- …Yucks!!! ¡¡¡Suéltame infeliz!!!

- Lo mismo digo- Sirius le lanzo una sonrisa autosuficiente- …aun que admite que igual lo gozaste…

- Ni en tus mas húmedos sueños Black ¬¬

- ¿no será en los tuyos..?

- ¡Blaise, Pansy! ¿pobretón, Granger?

- Viva Malfoy luego de seis años te aprendes nuestros nombres ¬¬

- Cállate Weasley- Le espeto repentinamente Blaise acercándose un poco mas a Draco- amigo te estamos buscando hace muchísimo rato… ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿¡para que todo el mundo me busca!?

Los cuatro adolescentes se miraron de reojo para luego mirar el piso, completamente sonrojados.

- este bueno- intento balbucear Hermione, notablemente nerviosa- nosotros…bueno…

- ¡dilo ya!- Draco la miraba furioso.

- Pues Drakin- Pansy interrumpió- no creo que se buena idea que te digamos nosotros… ¿no creen, chicos?

Los otros tres asintieron mecánicamente, al igual que los otros dos adultos que se dedicaban a lanzarse miradas de odio extremo.

- Mejor será que vengas con nosotros Malfoy- Ron le tomo el codo y lo empujo hacia ellos, pero fue apartado de un rápido manotón por un furibundo rubio.

- ¡¡¡No me toques!!!- y girándose hacia Zabbini grito- ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?

Los ojos grises se toparon con los topacios del otro Slyterin, que sin decir mas, se acerco a él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, para sorpresa y desconcierto de los dos chicos Gry y del ex integrante de esa casa, Sirius Black. 

- Shh… cállate y haznos caso, ven con nosotros… ¿de acuerdo Draco?

El otro chico se limitó a asentir y dejarse guiar camino al castillo, seguido por un extrañado Sirius que era arrastrado, literalmente, por Severus Snape, Hermione miro la escena con cara de circunstancia, mientras Pansy le sonreía tiernamente.

- Desde que somos pequeños que la única manera de calmar a Drake en sus pataletas es que Blaise lo abrase- Ron la miro con sus ojos chocolates como platos- ¡pero no sean mal pensados!- la chica bufó- es solo que son muy buenos amigos, como tu Weasley con Potter, y que se podría decir que como los Malfoy no se caracterizan por ser cariñosos, el único que mima y acaricia a Draco es Blaisin ^^

- Pero... pero…eso es tan raro, tan poco …

- ¿Poco Slyterin? Vaya pensé que tu como la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts ibas a entender…nosotros podemos ser fríos con ustedes y con el resto del mundo, pero entre Slys nos tratamos como una familia…al igual que las otras casas.

Ron la miro bastante serio.

- Jamás pensé que ustedes podrían llegar a ser...bueno…as

La muchacha les sonrió a ambos chicos, sincera y agradablemente.

- Ustedes también son muy simpáticos ^^- y sin decir mas abrazo fuertemente a Hermione, la cual, luego de pasar el shock, le correspondió el abrazo de igual manera.

- Chicas…no es por arruinarles el momento ni nada pero…ya nos dejaron atrás…

- O_o…demonios…¡¡corran!!

           O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Draco se dejo arrastrar por Blaise, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicarle las cosas? Un nido de confusiones se formaba en su cabeza… ¿que sucedía con Potter?

Y también ¿desde cuando que los Gryffindors eran tan agradables?

Unos pasos a su lado lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones.

Y si no hubiera sido por, como se dijo antes, Blaise Zabbini y sus buenos reflejos, Draco Malfoy se hubiera destruido la cabeza contra el piso.

Detrás de él, una multitud enardecía corría, con ellos, de todas las casa, de todas las edades, un escalofrío recorrió el cuello del rubio, mientras un chico de Gryffindor, le preguntaba a Blaise, con mucha soltura, "¿ya lo encontraron?" 

- aquí lo ves ^^

- ...mejor paro de preguntar...ya asumí que en este lugar NADIE me va a decir NADA ¬¬- refunfuño el rubio.

- calma, Draco calma- le susurro Severus Snape, claramente divertido con la situación- espera unos minutos y el ahijado del cretino te va a explicar todoooo ^^

- ya empiezas de nuevo pelo grasoso ¬¬

- ¬¬ que tiene que ver mi pelo aquí 

- ¬¬ que lo tienes grasoso.

- ¡¡¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!!!- se escucharon las femeninas voces de Hermione y Pansy, las cuales venían llegando seguidas por un mosqueado ron.

- ¿Por qué corren con nosotros la mitad de Hogwarts?- pregunto el colorin, ignorando las risitas de las chicas a su lado- ¿y por que cuando las chicas se hacen amigas se ríen todo el tiempo? U.U

- Jijiji…^.^, ^.^

Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, y ahora todos ignoraron a las muchachas.

De pronto, venga a saber quienes le empezaron a dar empujoncitos, ya a apurarlos, en dirección al gran comedor.

- ¡¡apresúrense que queremos ver algo entretenido!!

- Esto va a estar mejor que telenovela de la televisión ^^

- ¿La tele…cuanto???

- De igual -_-…deberías tomar clases muggles- replico la voz, apurando a su acompañante, siguiendo al rubio y compañía hacia el lugar donde Harry Potter lo esperaba.

- ¡¡¡Esto se va a poner muy bueno!!!

              *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La chirriarte voz de una Slyterin de séptimo año se escucho por todo el salón, acallando las conversaciones de la gente que se encontraba allí, esperando para ver en que terminaba todo este drama (cof, cof gente sin vida cof, cof)

El aludido se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin se ponían cada uno a cada lado del muchacho, el cual estaba pálido como la cera y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

- que sucede Lilikato- pregunto Lupin, el cual ya conocía a todos los chicos que habían estado ayudando a Harry.

- Es que es que es que…¡¡¡AHHHH!!!- la chica comenzó a dar saltitos.

- Que niña histérica- le espeto Lucius con su tono tan "amistoso" típico de los Malfoys, haciendo que la otra se sonrojara intensamente.

- Es que…DRACO ESTA A PUNTO DE ENTRAR.

Y Harry cayó en un estado de shock total.

Y Remus se largo a reír. 

Y Lucius comenzó a dar saltitos con Lilikato mientras abrazaba a Harry.

Y todo el resto del alumnado y los profesores que se encontraba allí se acomodaron para ver el show.

…y solo falta un capitulo mas!!!!!

^o^

gracias a todas las personas que me dejaronj reviews por el capitulo pasado, y en serio lamento haberlas echo esperar tanto T_______T

Nabichan: mi ultimo comentario fue exactamente por "falsos juramentos" :P


	4. Ultimo Capitulo

Ultimo capitulo

Este es el final amigos y amigas …aun que of course esto se viene con epilogo y se me da la gana y estoy muy ociosa secuela…muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron…esperaron…ayudaron… los quiero mucho!!! …aun que este fic allá cambiado de beta ochorromil veces (y este cap ni siquiera es beteado así que perdón los errores TT) se termino como prometi!

Os amo =…

Quisas algun dia me pegue la lata de responder todos los reviews xD…pero no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen!! Gracias!! nn…siento como si en verdad fuera buena en esto!...

Aquí los dejo con el cap mejor xD

****

****

****

**"¡¡y se armo la gorda!!..o como a la larga todo se sabe nn"**

****

****

El chico Malfoy miro a su alrededor con la boca abierta, la mitad de Hogwarts que no estaba corriendo con el por el colegio estaba allí, pero lo mas extraño de todo era ver a su padre junto a Lupin y toda esta "plebe" abrazando a… ¿Harry Potter?

Una sensación comúnmente llamada celos hizo que a Draco le hirviera la sangre por unos momentos, al igual que las ganas de romperle el cuello a su amado padre.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en los suyos, enviando rápidamente una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo; el chico frente a el se veía blanco y sudoroso.

Mientras daba unos pasos hacia el otro muchacho, Harry sentía como sus piernas se volvían poco a poco como la gelatina y que las ganas de vomitar lo atacaban nuevamente.

- hola Draco- musito.

El rubio no se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de pila, en los labios del moreno.

- hola Harry.

Un silencio incomodo cayo el gran comedor interrumpido por una que otra risa nerviosa de uno que otro alumno.

- ¿…y…?

- ¿…y que…?

- ¬¬ este…me dijeron que me has estado buscando.

Bueno…yo…- un conveniente ataque de tos lo interrumpió, haciendo, que por poco muriera ahogado, dándole tiempo a Lucius Malfoy y a Sirius Black, de ponerse junto a sus respectivos hijos/ahijados.

- así es… pues bueno yo quería decirte que…Malfoy…Draco yo… tu…

Hermione le apachurro la mano a Ron, casi muerta de nervios, mientras este seguía con su dilema moral sobre si era bueno o no el futuro ingreso de Malfoy al mundo de su amigo, y por ende, al suyo.

Pero toda cavilación quedo olvidada al notar que por la posición que estaba Hermione le podía ver el corpiño

- Dime, Harry- Susurro Draco, arrastrando las palabras sensualmente, logrando que Harry, y mas de la mitad de Hogwarts, incluyendo a la autora, casi terminaran en la enfermería con un grave caso de deshidratación por falta de baba.

- Yo…yo…yo…te he estado buscando por que!!...

- ¡¡¡Díselo de una condenada vez!!!- El grito se escucho por toda la habitación, sin que nadie supiera quien era el autor, aun que eso no evito que rápidamente fuera corado por un centenar de voces que salían de todas partes, gritando cosas parecidas.

- ¡vamos no seas cobarde!

- ¡tú puedes Harry!

- ¡Malfoy eres un desgraciado sensual!

Draco se fijo en Harry, el cual le sonrió, nerviosamente.

- que tienes que decirme- le replico seriamente el rubio.

Un suspiro salio de los labios del moreno "ahora o nunca" abrió la boca, preparándose para lo que el destino le tuviera preparado.

- tu me…- todo el comedor estaba en un silencio sepulcral- tu me…

Un portazo y un pequeño Gryffindor interrumpieron a Potter.

- ¡¡hola a Todos !!...¿¿¿ya encontraron a Draco???

Todo el comedor miro al recién llegado como si fuera Voldemort mismo.

Este se fijo en ambos lados, luego fijo sus ojos en Draco, el cual lo miraba extrañado, luego en Harry, el cual lo miraba como si quisiera retorcerle el cuello, luego nuevamente en el resto del alumnado, que tenían en la mirada la mezcla perfecta entre Harry y Draco.

- ¡¿¿no me digan que aun no se lo dice??!

- ¡¡NOOO!!- Gritaron, por primera vez haciendo algo todas en conjunto, las casas de Hogwarts- PERO SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR CIERTA INTERRUPCION ¬¬- también se podían escuchar algunas voces de profesores conocidas.

EL chico se tapo con una mano la boca, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡oh!...yo lo siento U- el pequeño se disculpo con Harry- lo siento mucho, será mejor que yo me vaya a sentar no mas U

- así es ¬¬- Harry lo miro feo.

- ¿¿pero dile pronto he?? Que por algo hemos esperado toda la tarde

- no jodas ¬¬

- ¿¡QUE demonios esta pasando AQUI!?- Chillo Draco Malfoy fuera de si, mientras, detrás de él, su padre intentaba clamarlo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Pero no te enojes Draco- balbuceo Harry, por fin, volviendo a concentrarse en el rubio, el cual lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿¡Cómo NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE!?

- Con ese humor no te pienso explicar nada ¬¬

- POTTER!!!!!

- ¿que?

Ambos muchachos se miraron unos instantes con fuego en los ojos, verde contra gris, luego de unos segundos, ambos, completamente sonrojados miraron hacia el suelo.

- ¿que tienes que decirme? ¬¬

- pues bueno que… que yo…

- hay dios!- se escucho una voz ronca, sensual, en la espalda de Draco, haciendo que ambos se giraran rápidamente, para enfrentar al dueño de esta - no me digas que vas a seguir con esta ñoñeria Potter

- Profesor Snape…así no me ayuda ¬¬

- …ese nunca a sido mi trabajo…yo solo vivo para molestarte Potter .- le dijo este, mientras avanzaba con soltura junto a Harry.

- cof cof y para darte con Lucius en lo oscurito cof cof

- Black- Lucius, se acerco a Severus, abrazándose de su brazo, y miro a Sirius, que junto a Harry se reía de ambos…-planta un bosque y piérdete

- Ya…no sean infantiles y dejen de pelear por ñoñerias.

- De inmediato salta el lobo a defender a su novia.

- ¬¬

-

Y los adultos cayeron en una discusión infantil y sin sentido sobre "La compra venta de bosques para perderse" y "el amor canino" mientras Harry, Draco, y el resto del alumnado sin vida los miraban con sendas gotas en la cabeza.

Harry, respiro profundo y miro nuevamente a Draco a los ojos, El cual le devolvió la mirada con rostro de estar harto y muy cansado.

- me voy a mi habitación ¬¬- murmuro el rubio, mientras se daba vuelta.

- ¡Ah no! ¬¬…no te he buscado todo el día para que ahora te vayas.

- Si me dijeras lo que me quieres decir yo no me iría ¿sabes?

- Si no fueras tan temperamental yo te diría lo que te quiero decir rápido ¿sabes?- murmuro Harry apretando los dientes…amaba al Rubio, pero como sabia el sacarlo de sus casillas cuando quería!

- …Ridículo...puedo asegurar que estas formando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- ¿YO?- grito el moreno con furia- eres TU el que cada vez que trato de decirte algo se pone sarcástico o a chillar como una niñita de cinco años que le quitaron su dulce.

- Pues-Draco levanto la nariz de forma muy aristocrática mostrándose ofendido- esta "niñita de cinco años" se va a su habitación, y sin decir mas, se volteo y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, siendo seguido por Harry, que con brusquedad lo tomo de los hombros, y lo obligo a mirarlo.

- Mira tu blondie con problemas de comprensión…estoy así por que hace por lo menos 45 minutos que trato de decirte que ME GUSTAS!!!!...Pedazo de imbecil!!

Todas las conversaciones del gran comedor se apagaron abruptamente, para mirar a la pareja, la cual, uno lucia completamente sonrojado, mientras que con su rubio cabello cayéndole por la cara intentaba asimilar la información que recién le habían entregado, y el otro, estaba francamente verde.

- …

- OH shit- Harry se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras, caminaba unos pasos para atrás, intentando perderse en el espacio, sobre todo al ver que Draco parecía una estatua roja que no hacia ni decía nada.

- Per...perdón…-logro al fin balbucear el rubio- ¿Que?

- Hay por dios Drake no seas idiota- Se escucho la voz de Pansy desde alguna parte- que le gustas.

Draco dejo caer la cabeza hacia un costado, dándole un aire tierno y dulce, que todos sabemos que comúnmente no tiene, y que si supiera que al hacer este gesto se le forma…no perdería tiempo en pegarse un tiro

-Entonces Potter- murmuro- ¿te gusto?

Todo el colegio los miraba en silencio...ni siquiera eran interrumpidos por las estúpidas risas nerviosas tan comunes en estas situaciones o algún comentario tonto.

Harry trago pesado y respondió.

- Si…

Al otro lado, Hermione comenzó a apretarle el cuello a Ron con nerviosismo, mientras este miraba a la pareja, ya sin pensar nada, ya que la falta de oxigeno le estaba alterando el cerebro . A su lado Pansy los miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, por que rara vez se veían culebrones tan azucarados y melosos y Hogwarts y ni siquiera se preocupaba de que Blaise ya no estaba a su lado, ya que había salido que rato atrás a manosearse por allí con Seamus.

Y los adultos que segundos atrás había estado discutiendo ahora miraban a sus respectivos ahijados/hijos/alumnos/sobrinos y etc… salvo uno, que lentamente se fue acercando a la ventana…

Y para que hablar de la gente sin vida…que como no tiene vida esta bastante interesada en mirar al par de "enemigos" mientras se declaraban nn

Después de un silencio pesado Draco volvió a Hablar.

- Pero…se supone que nos odiamos…

- Pues yo te quiero…

- Y somos de las casas contrarias… y nuestras familias se odian- al Draco pronunciar eso Sirius y Lucius se miraron culpables unos segundos, para luego volverse a enfocar en los adolescentes.

- Pues eso a mi no me importa- Harry se levanto de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado, la verdad que después del primer impacto se hallaba bastante mas tranquilo que antes- yo te quiero por lo que eres no por tu casa ni tu apellido…

- Esto es una idea ridícula Harry.,..jamás nos hemos llevado bien, no sabemos nada el uno del otro…no tenemos nada en común no…no…- Todo el colegio se quedo mirando a Draco con los ojos como plato… ¿estaba el realmente rechazando a Potter?

- …- Harry no dijo nada, aun que unas ganas increíbles de ponerse a llorar y comer chocolates hasta pesar 150 kilos lo invadieron, mientras que todos lo miraban, esperando a ver que demonios hacia ahora.

- Pero…- La interrupción de Draco logro que la atención estuviera de nuevo con el- le verdad es que esta declaración ridícula frente a todo el colegio resulto, el unir a todo el mundo para buscarme, otra idea ridícula, también funciono, el gritarme que yo te gusto…bueno…-en ese punto las comúnmente pálidas mejillas del Sly enrojecieron levemente- también resulto…

- …¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco lo miro, medio sonriendo, medio con burla, y le sonri

- Duh! Potter- se acerco con un paso rápido hasta Harry, diciendo con tono burlón, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de el- que tu también me gustas sopenco.

En ese punto todo el colegio se puso a chillar y a silbarles, mientras que Harry solo atinaba a mirar a Draco con una sonrisa boba en los labios, y este miraba incomodo al resto del colegio…decidido a no besar a su ahora novio con una tropa de gente gritándoles cosas y mirándolos con sonrisas pervertidas.

De pronto, como caída del cielo, la voz de Remus se escucho fuertemente desde una de las ventanas.

- MIREN AFUERA!!! UN HIPOGRIFO VOMITANDO!!!

Y como por supuesto nunca se vera nada mas emocionante que ver vomitar una gallina gigante con patas de caballo, todo el mundo se apelotono en la ventana, desde ex prófugos hasta alumnos sin vida, dándole a Draco la confianza suficiente como para echarle los brazos al cuello a Harry y unir su boca con la de el.

- Te quiero- murmuro contra sus labios antes de atacarlos por segunda vez el rubio, colgándose a Potter como una sanguijuela, el cual, por supuesto, lo recibió con los labios, y los brazos abiertos.

- Y yo a ti- respondió apenas se lograron separar para respirar…- y ahora, salgamos de aquí .…pienso demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero de otras formas…

Y ambos adolescentes salieron del comedor, dejando al resto del alumnado mirando al hipogrifo que vomitaba.

**Y colorin colorado..este cuento se a acabado…**

Apachurro: Apret

Mentira!! Falta aun un epilogo…

Para el próximo capitulo…"las reacciones"

Este Capitulo va para Edith, Ruri, Saku, todo hoggy y todo los seres que me dejan Reviews y me tienen paciencia!!

Os amo!! =


End file.
